The lost battle
by sassyfriend
Summary: Boromir and Aragorn say goodbye to each other at Amon hen


Boromir was fighting the Uruk-hai so hard that he didn't notice that the largest Uruk had stepped from behind a tree with a crossbow in hand. The son of Gondor's mind was on saving his little ones, Merry and Pippin, who had also been fighting along side of them. He was proud of them. Aragorn and he had tought them well. He blew on his horn, calling for help many times.

Suddenly, a black colored arrow slammed in him near his heart and he dropped to his knees in pain, all the breath leaving him. Boromir rose shakly to his feet and began to fight again. He fought and killed many more Uruk-hai and then he felt an arrow slam into his chest and again he fell to his knees, facing Merry and Pippin. Shocked and saddened blue eyes met his and he silently told them goodbye with his own eyes and that he was sorry for everything that had happened. Boromir gave a gasp and rose to his feet, fighting as the wave of despair crashed over his heart.

Once more an arrow hit him and then, this time, when he fell to his knees, he didn't get up again; he was too weak to move any more. Suddenly he heard the little ones screaming and saw them racing towards the Uruk-hai, ready to fight them, but they were no match and the horrible beasts scooped them up and carried them away.

A shadow fell upon Boromir and, to the son of Gondor's horror, Lurtz was pointing a fourth arrow at his heart. Boromir blanched and looked up into the creature's eyes. Lurtz saw a silently brave defiance in the blue orbs and it angered him.

Aragorn looked up from his fight with Lurtz, the creature now dead after a long, tense battle. The ranger was panting as he looked around for his friend. He knew Boromir had been watching him as he fought, silently cheering him on. Suddenly, Aragorn did a double take; Boromir had fallen onto his back and his eyes were closed.

"No," the ranger gasped softly, running over to his fallen comrade.

As the ranger kneeled down beside his companion he saw trickles of blood running from the young man's mouth. Boromir felt a presence near him and opened his eyes, love filling his heart as he took in the sight of the ranger. Aragorn had bruises all over his face and blood matted his brown hair, but the ranger had saved him.

Aragorn knew that his friend was in horrible pain; it shown in his eyes and in his whole body. He went to grab hold of one of the arrows to start taking them out, but Boromir grabbed for his hand and the ranger looked at him in question.  
"No...It is over..." Boromir rasped. Aragorn knew that his friend was in horrible pain; it showed in his eyes and his whole body. "They took the little ones!" Boromir gasped.

"Shh, be still..." Aragorn said in kindness, but Boromir had to tell Aragorn the truth and was afraid for Frodo and the guilt was eating at his heart.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?"

Aragorn smiled sadly. "I let Frodo go."

Boromir's eyes welled up and Aragorn felt a horror growing in his chest as his comrade spoke again. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him."

Aragorn forgave the Man right there and then, knowing how easily he almost had fallen this day himself. "The Ring is beyond our reach now."

Boromir could hear the relief in his friend's voice. "Forgive me, I did not see. I have failed you all," Boromir softly said.

Aragorn shook his head as he felt Boromir grip his cloak, trying to ward off the pain he was being assaulted with. "No, Boromir, you fought bravely; you have kept your honor."

Boromir saw the blurry vision of Aragorn reaching out to grasp an arrow to take it out. Boromir stopped him from doing so by grasping his hand. "Leave it! It is over; the world of Men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin...Aragorn..."

The ranger felt tears prick at his eyes. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you; I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

Boromir smiled. "Our people...our people..." Aragorn nodded. Boromir sighed and then held out his hand, trying to reach for his sword. Ever so gently, Aragorn placed it in his hand, helped him close his fist around it and laid it across his stomache. Boromir smiled up at the best friend he had found in life besides his own brother, Faramir. "I would have followed you, my brother, my captain, my king..."

The young man breathed his last and Aragorn kissed his friend's forhead. "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Aragorn stood up, looking towards the forest as tears fell down his cheeks. "They will look for is coming, but he shall not return..." Aragorn had sensed Legolas and Gimli's presence before Boromir had died and now spoke softly to them.

They said nothing; they didn't need to.


End file.
